The theoretical steady state analysis of cascade systems will be extended to include a consideration of the effects of protein-protein interacting and also to evaluate the expenditure of ATP energy needed to maintain steady states away from thermodynamic levels. An attempt will be made to determine the specific rate constants for the reaction involved in the glutamine synthetase cascade in order to test the vailidty of the theoretical steady state analysis.